intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Powers (Republic Charter)
"Our New Government, where everyone is treated equally, and respresented equally must accept a lost, to prevent our leaders we vote to be corrupted, our Executive Branch is locked to a Royal Monarch." ''-Republic Charter's Executive Header'' Background The Republic Executive Branch, better known now as the Republic Monarchy '''is the Executive Branch that represents the Seperation of Powers in the Galactic Republic of Tretris. However, unlike most forms of Executive forms, the Republic utilizes ''Monarchy'' which is tied to an election when necessary. The Term ''Royal Family ''refers to the term that Executive Branch is locked down to prevent anyone who isn't Blood-Tied to the Royal Family. The reason why the Republic's Executive Branch was locked is because of Andrew Tudor who designed the Charter itself. In the Republic early history, the Executive Board was ruled by Fatcats and rich billionaires that didn't care for their own workers only for their profit. This showed to everyone that the Billionaires were corrupted and didn't care for their own people. Eventually Andrew who became the Executive Leader for the last Executive Board, Saw the corruption and immediately filed for a brand new series of rules that will not only reduce the amount of Corporate Corruption but his greatest fear of Political Corruption. This ultimately lead to the Republic Monarchy being established along with a series of Separation of Powers, that in the end helped set the founding for the Tretstonian Republic. Executive Powers The Separation of Powers that divided the Republic up is given to 3 branches, the Executive Branch serves as a form not only the most powerful person or family in the Republic, they also have a form of balances they come along, they serve as the deciding voice in the Legislative Powers to prevent powers to be overbalanced. As Said in the RC:Section 2. The Executive Branch is ran by the Royal Monarchy and their Executive Cabinet. While alot say the Monarchy rarely holds power, in the Republic's Checks and Balances, the Monarchy holds alot more power than equal of the branches. The Galactic Senate, though normally run by their Senators, pass laws onto the Executive Branch, which is then decided by the Supreme Chancellor or Queen of Chancellory on whether the Law/Bill is rightful enough to be verified, bills that aren't verified are sent back to the Senate this time the Chancellor or Queen attends to make sure the law is added or fixed enough to be verified, in other cases, the Chancellor and or Queen talks to the Senate in person and discuss most laws and actions the Republic will enforce. When the Chancellor proposes a law, it must require a Senate Majority in order to become enforced, however the law must pass the Galactic Court. In other cases, the Chancellor commands the Military or in this case the Republic Navy, which is operated out of several Key Strongholds scattered across the Republic Territory, but is operated out of Chancellory Towers in Towers Plaza. The Supreme Chancellor is considered the Commander in Leadership/Grand General of the Navy, a rank only applied to the Royal Family and is the highest rank in the Republic Navy, the highest rank outside the Political Rank the Chancellor has, is the 5 Star General better known as Top General of the Navy with titles as Great General. However the Chancellor cannot declare war unless the Senate agrees with the Chancellor or is united under a purpose. The only time the Chancellor or Queen is able to declare war, is when the Senate is unable to attend Session and is in dire situation '''Executive Powers The Executive Branch like the other Branches has a lot of powers when regarding to the Republic, they are divided into 3 sections, Executive/General Powers; Galactic Affairs; and Emergency Powers. The Privilege and Restrictions are considered part of the Executive Restrictions as listed on another topic. * The Executive Branch regulates the Legislative Branch through in person debates, and is there to decide on whether a bill is considered Valid or Not Valid for the People of the Republic. * The Monarchy regulates Laws via through both the Judicial and Legislative Branch. * Can Deny a Senate Majority Bill if it's considered Invalid to the People of the Republic. * Can pass an Executive Order if it's considered valid in a way for the People of the Republic. * Executive Orders are only down in case of last minute decisions and only if the Senate is gridlocked. ''-This is rewritten due to many times the Executive Branch has passed Executive Orders in favor of other things, which is then is then shotdown by the Senate.'' * Can issue a Bill for the Senate that is considered favorable, but it must pass the Judicial Branch's fairness before it's passed to the Senate. * Controls the Republic's Armed Forces, varying from the Police, to the Navy. However cannot declare war. ''-Even if called as an Executive Order, the Executive Branch cannot declare War unless the Senate agrees.'' * Can send out Diplomats and Ambassadors personally vs, the Senate's Majority choice of Ambassadors. * Is known to be it's be their own diplomat and ambassador for the Republic and tends to be the "Voice of the People" * Regulates and Decides who will be appointed on the Judicial Branch, however they need the Senate Majority in order to pass. * Can call in a Legislative Meet in times of Emergency or Galactic Disasters. * Is the only Branch that can order Committees or Investigations, but must require the Senate Majority. ''-Executive Orders will not push forward for these Committees or Investigations'' * Is the only Branch that can decide an Executive Election ''-This was done only two times, and the most famous case was during the Solanos Campaign of 2980 GRS, when they found out that Adrian Solanos was the direct offspring of Amadeus and Stephanie Smith, the First Royal Family.'' Galactic Affairs The Executive Branch holds greater power when it comes to the Galactic Affairs, Galactic Affairs according to the Republic Charter refers to those Outside the Republic Territory, anything inside the Republic Territory isn't considered Galactic Affairs. * The Executive Branch has the advantage due to their Diplomatic and Ambassador stance on the Galactic View * Is the center of Ambassadors personally even when the Senate rules infavor against it. * The Executive Branch can personally decide on an issue when it comes to Affairs regarding other territories, but must be approved by the Senate in case it directs to War, or Economical stances. * Can deploy Fleets to Territories, but cannot declare War, they are only allowed to border the Territory border, only when the Senate has agreed the Fleet may enter the Territory. * Can only call out Legislative orders when regarding Galactic Affairs involving Territories. ''-This was decided incase the Republic Senate is overrun by Corrupted Senators'' * Can appoint specific Cabinet members on Galactic Affairs. Emergency Powers The Executive Branch can declare a variety of Emergency Powers, most are through Controlling Natural-Galactic Disasters to calling Legislative Gathering. * The Executive Branch is the only branch to declare where Emergency Funds are sent to, as a way to prevent a corruption in the Senate. * Can declare a State of Emergency on any planet inside the Republic, incase of Natural, Biological, or Galactic Disasters. * Controls where Relief Effort goes to directly despite what the Senate says. * Can call out Executive Orders regarding to Relief Orders and Emergency Funds. This includes to Economical Standards but only in times of Emergency. * Despite being considered an Emergency Power, the only time the Executive Branch '''CAN '''declare War is when the Senate is unable to call a meeting or cannot respond to the Legislative Gathering. This is only rare. * As considered the Voice of the People, the Executive Branch is the first thing to react to these events, and will decide how the Republic react before it's passed to the Senate.